Precure! Revitalize
by Gargadon
Summary: Tanaka Ayame sueña con una vida emocionante más allá de su invernadero. ¿Podrá ella, junto con otras chicas, ser una buena Precure y defender la Semilla del Reino Verde de ser robada por los viajeros de Puzzle?
1. Y así me convertí en una Precure

**1. Y así me convertí en una Precure**

"A veces quisiera que mi vida fuese más divertida… Es decir, amo cultivar plantas, pero no siento que eso sea algo especial…". Esas eran las palabras de Tanaka Ayame, una chica de segundo de secundaria, jefa del club de jardinería de su escuela y con un invernadero en el patio de su casa, el cual era mantenida por sus padres y por ella misma.

Ayame tenía un largo cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Y estaba orgullosa de cuidárselo todos los días. Además tenía unos ojos color de miel y una tez blanca que la hacían parecer toda una muñequita de porcelana.

-Ayame. –gritó su mamá desde afuera del invernadero. –Debes dormir, mañana empiezan las clases.

-Voy mamá. –gritó Ayame, dejando a un lado la regadera y apagando la luz del invernadero para dejar dormir a las plantas, y para dirigirse ella también a dormir.

-Ayame, no es bueno que te quedes hasta en la noche vigilando el invernadero. –dijo su madre mientras ella se dirigía a su habitación.

-Pero mamá, esas semillas de fresa fueron de la mejor cosecha de la temporada. –suplicó Ayame. –Y quiero que estas sean igual o mucho mejores que las del año pasado.

Su madre lanzó un suspiro después de escuchar a Ayame hablar con tanta pasión acerca de dichas fresas.

-Por algo eres mi hija. –contestó la madre de Ayame dándole el abrazo de las buenas noches. –Pero también debes descansar. Imagina que eres una de esas fresas, también debes cuidarte, alimentarte bien y dormir. Vamos, es hora de dormir.

-Sí mamá. –contestó Ayame. –Tú también descansa.

Ayame se dirigió a su habitación y se metió a su cama. Miró fijamente a los peluches que tenía acomodados en su cómoda, y les dijo:

-Cómo quisiera tener a alguien que entienda mi pasión por cuidar plantas. Marina lo entiende, pero prefiere más estar en el club de natación…

Ayame se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su ventana para mirar las estrellas.

-Pero no es tan sencillo como que alguien llegue así de pronto… -se dijo.

Pero de pronto, vio en el cielo estrellado algo que parecía ser una estrella fugaz.

-¿Podría ser…? –se preguntó en sus pensamientos. -¡Es una estrella fugaz! Oh, estrella fugaz, concédeme el deseo de tener una vida emocionante a partir de mañana…

Y tal parecía ser que ese deseo le sería cumplido, pero Ayame no lo sabría sino hasta el día siguiente…

-¿Dónde quedó esa maldita hada? –gritó alguien que entre las sombras no se dejaba ver.

-Perdone, gran jefe. –contestó la silueta de un enorme sujeto, cuya corpulencia parecía ocupar lo que dos personas normales una junto a otra. –Fue un descuido mío, no debí haber descuidado a esa hada.

-¡Oh, parece que el profesor también tiene errores! –dijo una silueta de una jovencita.

-¡Cállate de una vez, Lumia! –gritó el hombre corpulento. -¡Te dije que no te le acercaras a esa hada!

-Tranquilos todos… -dijo una silueta de un tamaño muy similar al de aquella que se llamaba Lumia. –Si quieren puedo ir a buscar a esa hada. Al fin y al cabo ya sabemos dónde está, ¿no es así profesor?

-Así es, Dante. –contestó el hombre corpulento. –Pero no lo entiendo, gran jefe. ¿Por qué le importa la vida de esa hada?

-El oráculo jamás se equivoca. –dijo el "gran jefe".

-El oráculo… ¡El oráculo! –gritó de nuevo la otra silueta. -¡Somos hombres de ciencia! ¡Si hemos logrado llegar al Reino Verde ha sido gracias a nuestro ingenio! ¡No gracias a las alucinaciones de un anciano!

-Pero siempre mis predicciones se han cumplido, profesor GroundQuake. No me dejará mentir. –contestó una figura mucho más pequeña en estatura que el resto de los presentes. –Una anomalía como esa va a impedir que podamos robar la semilla del Reino Verde. Deben tenerla de vuelta antes de mañana al anochecer, tiempo del Reino Verde.

-Entonces iré yo solo a investigar. –contestó el profesor GroundQuake. –Finalmente, después de 14 años de investigación pudimos llegar al Reino Verde, es hora de que lo vea con mis propios ojos.

Al día siguiente, Ayame llegó a la secundaria pública de la ciudad, pero de pronto se encontró con una mandada de reporteros. Cámaras, camionetas y micrófonos rodeaban la entrada de la secundaria, y detrás de ellos cientos de jóvenes que no podían pasar por la multitud.

-¡Buenos días, Ayame! –gritó una joven de cabello corto color azul grisáceo.

-¡Ah, Marina! ¡Buenos días! –contestó Ayame volteando hacia atrás para saludarla. -¿No sabes qué está pasando ahí?

-Dicen que una idol va a estudiar en nuestra escuela en el segundo grado. –contestó Marina.

-¿Una idol? –preguntó Ayame asombrada. -¡Es imposible! ¡Ellas toman clases privadas en las grandes ciudades! ¿Qué vendrían a hacer en una ciudad pequeña como ésta?

-Pero si los reporteros están aquí, es porque de verdad es una idol. –dijo Marina.

-¡Oh, mira! –dijo Ayame. –Creo que ya podremos entrar.

Los directores de la secundaria salieron a la puerta de la entrada para tratar de ahuyentar a los reporteros y que los alumnos pudieran entrar a tiempo a sus clases.

-Por favor, diríjanse todos a sus aulas. –dijo una chica pelirroja con dos coletas. –No dejen que los reporteros los distraigan.

-¿Otra vez Katsuko como presidenta de la sociedad de alumnos? –preguntó Marina. –Que novedad.

-Silencio, Marina… -le aconsejó Ayame a Marina antes de llegar a la entrada de la escuela.

-Buenos días chicos. –dijo la profesora en el aula 2-3. –Antes de comenzar la clase, vamos a darle la bienvenida a una nueva alumna. Adelante Okada-san.

Una chica de cabello violeta largo, con un prendedor de flor y utilizando el uniforme de blusa y falda de la escuela. Se veía muy tímida y no parecía que quisiera hablar con nadie.

-¡Es ella! –gritaron unas chicas al ver a su nueva compañera de clases.

-¡Qué hermosa! –suspiraron algunos chicos al verla.

-¡No puede ser! –gritó Ayame. -¡Es Okada Yukiko!

-Es más hermosa en la vida real que en la televisión. –contestó Marina.

-¡Y además va a ser nuestra compañera de clases! –gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Silencio chicos! –reprendió la profesora a sus alumnos. –Okada-san, puedes presentarte.

Yukiko tomó el pedazo de gis y escribió su nombre en la pizarra. Acto seguido se dio la vuelta y comenzó a decir:

-Vengo de la zona metropolitana de Tokio, mi nombre es Okada Yukiko. Mi padre nos mandó a vivir aquí en lo que tenemos descanso en la disquera. Espero poder hacer amigos en el tiempo que me quede aquí. Gusto en conocerlos.

-Bien hecho, Okada. –dijo la profesora. –Puedes tomar asiento en ese lugar vacío.

-De acuerdo, profesora. –contestó Yukiko, siempre en voz baja.

Yukiko se sentó y esperó en silencio el resto de la clase. No habló durante las clases y solo lo hacía para contestar las preguntas de los profesores. Pero por fin había llegado la hora de la comida, y Ayame y Marina tenían un lugar preferido para el que comer, un enorme árbol de cerezo cuya copa las protegía del sol y les daba un aire muy fresco.

-¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes? –dijo Yukiko.

-¡Ah! ¡Okada-san! –gritó Ayame emocionada. -¡Por… por supuesto!

"Esto no puede estar pasando. ¿De verdad una idol se va a sentar a comer junto a mí?" pensó Ayame. "Yo, con una idol… De seguro mi deseo se está haciendo realidad…"

-¡Hola, Okada-san! –contestó Marina muy nerviosa. -¡Qué día tan hermoso es hoy!

-Sí, lo es. –contestó Yukiko destapando su almuerzo de huevos fritos y arroz. -¡Gracias por la comida!

"Hasta en la forma de agarrar los palillos es delicada", pensó Ayame al ver comer a Yukiko junto a ellas.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó extrañada Yukiko al ver a Ayame y a Marina viéndola comer.

-¡No, nada! –contestó Ayame apresurada. –Es que… perdona por ser tan recia, pero no es común tener a una figura muy importante de los medios junto a nosotros, en una ciudad muy pequeña como esta.

-Cierto, cierto. –dijo Marina. –Siempre pensé que las idols tomaban clases particulares por su agitada agenda.

-¡Debe ser bonito cantar, firmar autógrafos y salir en comerciales! –dijo Ayame a punto de suspirar.

-Un poco lo es. –dijo Yukiko. –Estamos de vacaciones en la disquera, y mi padre dijo que sería buena idea estudiar en la ciudad donde creció. Es… pintoresca. Y me relaja, allá en Tokio todo es correr de un lado a otro, las avenidas están congestionadas, y los rascacielos no dejan ver nada. Este lugar es diferente, hasta escucho cantar a las aves, deben estar orgullosas de vivir en este lugar.

-¿No te vas a quedar a estudiar este año? –preguntó Marina.

-Eso espero. –contestó Yukiko. –Pero si la disquera dice que hay que grabar o que hay que salir en algún programa de televisión, tendré que irme cuanto antes a Tokio para las grabaciones.

-Nunca lo había visto así. –contestó Ayame. –Pensé que la vida de una idol era fácil.

-Aunque tiene sus recompensas, las caras de los fans cuando se toman una foto con nosotras no tiene precio. –sonrió Yukiko. –Pero… deben estar cansadas de escuchar de mí. ¿Puedo saber a qué se dedican?

-Bueno… -contestó Ayame nerviosa. "¿Una idol preguntando por nosotras?", se dijo a ella misma. –Mi madre y yo nos encargamos del invernadero de la ciudad, pero preferimos las plantas frutales.

-Deberías comer las fresas que cultiva la familia de Ayame. –contestó Marina a punto de babear con solo imaginarlo. –Puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que no encontrarás ninguna tan jugosa y tan dulce como las que cultivan en ese invernadero.

-¿Ni en Tokio? –preguntó Yukiko.

-Ni en Tokio. –presumió Marina.

-¡Marina! –trató de interrumpirla Ayame. -¡Exageras!

-¿Y a qué se dedica tu familia, Marina? –preguntó Yukiko para romper el hielo.

-Mi padre es profesor en una universidad en Osaka. –dijo Marina. –Siempre nos viene a visitar para las vacaciones. En casa tenemos un restaurante y con eso tenemos una entrada extra de dinero. En cuanto yo, amo la natación, quiero inscribirme para las competencias de la prefectura.

-Marina es de las mejores nadadoras de la escuela. –dijo Ayame. –Deberías verla en alguna competencia. Simplemente no tiene rival. Por cierto, ¿ya pensaste entrar a algún club?

-Bueno… -pensó un instante Yukiko. –No sé qué clubes tenga la secundaria. Quiero algo que me relaje, al menos mientras estoy de paso por esta ciudad.

-Ayame es la presidenta del club de jardinería. –dijo Marina. –Si quieres puedes entrar a ese club.

-No quiero presionarte. –dijo Ayame sonriendo. –Tómate tu tiempo, mira los diferentes clubes que tiene la secundaria, y si quieres entrar a jardinería, entonces estaremos juntas.

-Muchas gracias. –dijo Yukiko. –Consideraré tu propuesta.

Las tres chicas habían estado tan enfrascadas en su conversación, que no se dieron cuenta de que media secundaria estaba alrededor de ellas viendo un escenario fuera de lo común: dos chicas comunes de secundaria haciéndose amiga de la idol sin ningún problema.

-¿Pasa algo? –gritó Marina furiosa, haciendo que todos los que se encontraban alrededor retomaran su rumbo.

-Jejeje… gracias… -dijo Yukiko nerviosa al ver a Marina enojada.

-Odio que se nos queden mirando como si fuéramos bichos raros. –refunfuñó Marina.

Al terminar las clases, Ayame se dirigió a su casa. Al entrar, su mamá la recibió con un grato saludo.

-Ayame, -dijo su madre. –Iré a las afueras de la ciudad para conseguir algo de pesticidas.

-Está bien. –dijo Ayame saludando a su mamá antes de que se fuera en una camioneta.

-La cena está servida en la mesa. –gritó su madre antes de partir.

Ayame en vez de sentarse frente a la mesa, decidió ir al invernadero de la familia. Ese que con tanto esmero su madre y ella, los únicos miembros de la familia, habían logrado llevar adelante desde que ella tenía uso de razón. Ella nunca conoció a su padre, su madre solo comentaba que desapareció antes de que naciera, y desde entonces jamás se le había visto. Eso no le entristecía mucho a Ayame. Siempre estuvo apegada a su madre, y su pasión por cultivar plantas le había sido heredado de ella. Sin embargo, Ayame se sentía algo sola. No tenía con quien platicar en su casa cuando su madre no estaba, así que trataba de compensarlo tratando con mucha dedicación a sus queridas plantas.

-Veamos… -dijo Ayame dirigiéndose a su cultivo de fresas. –Me pregunto si estarán bien…

Pero un extraño movimiento dentro del invernadero la hizo distraerse de sus actividades. Una extraña sombra pequeña saltaba a gran velocidad tanto por el frente como por detrás de ella.

-¿Quién está ahí? –preguntó Ayame. -¿Eres un animalito extraviado?

Para su sorpresa, una forma de conejo se asomaba desde detrás de unos arbustos. Tenía unas orejas muy largas, su pelaje era completamente blanco a excepción de una mancha rosada con forma de corazón en el lomo, y su rabo era una bola de algodón perfectamente redonda.

-¿No me harás daño-pyon? –preguntó el conejo.

-¡Habló! –gritó Ayame a punto de desmayarse al ver que el conejo hablaba.

-¡Por favor-pyon! –gritó el conejo con una voz muy aguda, pero completamente asustado. -¡No dejes que GroundQuake me encuentre!

-¿GroundQuake? –preguntó Ayame. -¿Y ese quién es?

-Es un sujeto muy malo-pyon. –dijo el conejo totalmente entristecido. –Me mantuvo encerrado por 7 años en una fea jaula.

-Que terrible… -dijo Ayame a punto de abrazar al conejo.

Pero un fuerte estruendo provino de la casa de Ayame.

-¿Dónde está esa maldita hada? –gritó alguien con tanta fuerza que parecía que los cristales del invernadero se romperían.

-¡Es GroundQuake-pyon! –chilló el conejo a punto de llorar. -¡Escóndeme! ¡No dejes que me atrape-pyon!

Cuando todo parecía silencioso, comenzó a temblar en el invernadero, provocando que finalmente todos los cristales que formaban el domo se rompieran, dejando el recinto completamente descubierto. Allí, frente a Ayame, un sujeto enorme en corpulencia, más pálido que el común, de cabello desordenado, barba de una semana sin afeitarse, con una bata de científico completamente harapienta y sucia y con una sonrisa maléfica, aparecía para buscar seguramente, a ese extraño conejo que segundos antes le había pedido protección.

-¡Je! –gritó el sujeto. -¡Creo que finalmente encontré a esa hada! ¡Jovencita, devuélveme ese conejo!

-¡No quiero ir contigo-pyon! –chilló el conejo nuevamente.

-No pienso dártelo. –contestó Ayame.

-Humanos… -dijo el sujeto. –Sabía que iban a ser una especie tonta, pero no pensé que lo llegaran a ser tanto… ¡No sabes con quién te metes!

-No, ni quiero saberlo. –dijo Ayame. –No sé quién seas, pero no te haré caso.

-Entonces no me queda más opción… -dijo ese sujeto.

GroundQuake sacó una semilla de sus bolsillos, y enterrándola en el suelo, gritó:

-¡Kawaita, vive a través de la energía vital de todo lo que está a tu alrededor!

La casa de Ayame se volvió piedra seca, el pasto del patio se quedó marchito, y todas las plantas y árboles del invernadero se quedaron a punto de petrificar. Y no solo eso, sino que las casas de alrededor también comenzaron a secarse debido a que estaban hechas de madera.

-¿Qué está pasando? –gritó Ayame asustada.

-¡Es un Kawaita! –gritó el conejo. -¡Drena la energía vital de todo lo que está a su alrededor y la usa para fortalecerse!

-¿De todo? –gritó Ayame al ver todas las plantas de su querido invernadero secas, así como sus queridas fresas. -¡No puede ser! ¿Dices que las usa para fortalecerse? ¡No entiendo eso!

De nuevo comenzó a temblar, esta vez comenzó a brotar una enorme planta, más alta que lo que era el invernadero. Pero no solo quedó allí. Las raíces de lo que eran esa nueva planta se convirtieron en patas, algunas de las ramas se convirtieron en sus brazos, y de su tallo brotaron ojos y boca. Un monstruo por completo.

-¿Eso es un Kawaita? –gritó Ayame asustada. -¿Pero qué está pasando?

-¡Kawaita! –gritó la planta, extendiendo sus brazos y atrapando a Ayame y al conejo en un fuerte estrujón.

-¡Ahora sí! –gritó el enorme sujeto. -¿Vas a darme a esa hada y te libero?

-¡Eso nunca! –gritó Ayame. -¡Y menos después de atreverte a dañar mi cultivo de fresas! ¡Las he estado cuidando día y noche para que fueran mucho mejores que mi cultivo del año pasado! ¡Y tú las arruinaste!

-Entonces no me dejas más opción. –gritó de nuevo el sujeto. -¡Kawaita, drena la energía vital de esa chica de una vez!

-¡Kawaita! –gritó de nuevo la planta, como si entendiera las órdenes de su "amo".

El Kawaita estrujó con más fuerza a Ayame, tratando de drenar la energía vital de ella, pero no parecía lograrlo. Por más que se esforzaba ese monstruo, lo que hacía no parecía dar resultado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Kawaita? –gritó el sujeto. -¡Deja de vacilar y seca a ese humano!

-¡Kawaita…! –dijo la planta algo entristecida.

-¿Qué dijiste? –gritó su "amo". -¿Que no sale nada de ella?

-Argh… -gritó Ayame algo debilitada. -¡Déjame en paz!

Al gritar así, una fuerte luz de color rosa cegó al Kawaita, haciendo que éste la liberara, junto al conejo.

-¿Pero qué pasa? –gritó asombrado el sujeto.

-¡Esa luz-pyon! –dijo el conejo. -¿Podría ser ella una Precure-pyon?

De esa luz surgió un extraño artefacto, algo que parecía ser un celular pequeño, en color rosa, que cayó en el suelo.

-¡Rápido niña-pyon! –gritó el conejo. -¡Toma el celular-pyon!

-¿Qué? –gritó Ayame asustada al ver lo que pasaba.

Ayame tomó con rapidez ese celular, ante el asombro de los presentes.

-¡Ahora-pyon! –dijo el conejo. -¡Grita "¡Precure, revitalize!"-pyon! -gritó de nuevo el conejo.

-No entiendo qué me quieres decir. -dijo Ayame asustada sosteniendo cerca de su pecho el celular.

-¡Solo grítalo-pyon! -gritó de nuevo el conejo.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! -contestó Ayame. -¡Precure, revitalize!

Una luz rosa proveniente del celular, envolvió a Ayame, y después de unos segundos desapareció, revelando a una Ayame algo cambiada tanto en vestimenta como en peinado. Su cabello largo se había transformado en dos coletas a los lados, su cabello rubio comenzaba a tornarse rosado y tenía un prendedor con forma de fresa, además de un vestido blanco con detalles en color rosa sin mangas, muy similar a la de un hada de cuentos, y una falda plegada del mismo color que todo su vestuario. Un lazo dorado adornada su cintura, y el celular que la había transformado se encontraba guardado en un pequeño estuche colgado a su nuevo vestuario.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -gritó GrandQuake al ver tal escenario.

-¡Deja de secar la Tierra! -gritó Ayame. -¡O te las verás conmigo!

-¿Y quién eres tú? -preguntó de nuevo aquel sujeto disfrazado de científico loco.

-¡Soy una guerrera legendaria, una Precure! -gritó Ayame. -¡Soy Cure Strawberry!

-¿Precure? -preguntó GroundQuake. -¡Heh! ¡Como si disfrazarse ayudara! ¡Kawaita, elimina a esa "Precure"!

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué dije eso? -preguntó Ayame al verse y darse cuenta de lo que había pasado con ella. Así es, era como si algo la forzara a decir tales palabras. -¡Ah!

Cure Strawberry gritó a ver al Kwaita corriendo hacia ella, a lo que Ayame solo pudo contestar poniendo sus manos para intentar detener al monstruo, cosa que logró, al menos momentáneamente.

-¿Cómo es que puedo detener esta cosa? -gritó Ayame sorprendida.

-Eso es porque eres una Precure-pyon. -dijo el conejo. -Tienes superfuerza, puedes correr con rapidez y saltar más alto que la altura de 5 de esos Kawaita-pyon.

-¿Eh? -gritó Ayame asustada. -¿Tanto así?

-¡Kawaita! -gritó GroundQuake. -¡Deja de jugar y elimina a ese estorbo!

-¡Kawaita! -gritó la planta como si hubiese entendido esa orden, tratandod e empujar con más fuerza a Ayame.

Pero Ayame rápidamente tomó una de las raíces del Kawaita y comenzó a darle vueltas.

-¡Si tengo todo eso, entonces vamos a probarlo! -gritó.

Cure Strawberry soltó al Kawaita haciéndolo aterrizar a una distancia de cuatro casas de donde se encontraban.

-¿Pero... pero qué está pasando? -gritó GroundQuake al ver a su Kawaita siendo apaleado por esa heroína.

-Eso fue fácil. -dijo Ayame al ver el resultado de sus nuevos poderes.

-¡Kawaita! -gritó de nuevo el monstruo, aún levantándose, tuvo tiempo de lanzar un enorme rayo concentrado justo donde se encontraba Cure Strawberry. Así, esta saltó, pero sin medir la fuerza de su salto, logró elevarse varios cientos de metros de la superficie.

-¡Yo no quería saltar tan alto! -gritó Strawberry muy asustada. -¡Ah, ya sé!

Strawberry trató de darse vuelta en el aire, haciendo que sus piernas juntas y estiradas dieran lugar a una flecha humana. Mientras tanto, el Kawaita trató de saltar tan alto como Strawberry, hacia ella. Lo que provocó que el golpe que trataba de hacer Strawberry diera directo contra el Kawaita, quien se estrelló nuevamente en el suelo.

-¿¡No puedo volar! -gritó Strawberry.

-¡No-pyon! -dijo el conejo desde el suelo. -¡Es lo único que no puedes hacer-pyon!

-¿Entonces cómo voy a caer bien? -gritó Strawberry asustada. -¡No quiero morir así!

-¡No morirás-pyon! -dijo el conejo.

Y así fue, la predicción de ese conejo se hizo realidad. Strawberry cayó en el suelo formando un enorme boquete en la superficie, aunque no tan grande como el que había provocado el Kawaita.

-La próxima vez... dame un paracaídas... -dijo Strawberry saliendo del enorme hoyo que había formado, algo aturdida y un tanto golpeada.

-¡Rápido, el Kawaita está débil-pyon! -dijo el conejo. -¡Elimínalo de una vez con tu Strawberry Spray-pyon!

-¡No sé cómo hacerlo! -dijo Strawberry asustada.

-Sí lo sabes-pyon. -contestó el conejo guiñando un ojo.

De pronto, pareciera que el cuerpo de Strawberry hubiese sido controlado por alguien más, pues esta de pronto alzó las manos al cielo, y una extraña bola de energía de color rosa comenzó a formarse de entre sus manos, para así, al grito de "¡Strawberry Spray!", lo dirigiera hacia el Kawaita y saliera disparado.

El Kawaita no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Ese ataque le llegó directo y se desintegró muy fácilmente, soltando una pequeña piedra que parecía ser un caramelo de color amarillo.

-¡Maldición! -gritó GroundQuake. -¡El gran jefe no me advirtió de esto! ¡Ya verás, Precure! ¡No creas que esto va a ser así de fácil!

Y así, este desapareció.

-¿A dónde fue ese sujeto? -preguntó Strawberry.

-Seguramente fueron a su base-pyon. -contestó el conejo algo tímido. -¡Pero no importa-pyon! ¡Finalmente encontré a una Precure-pyon!

-¿Y qué es una Precure? -preguntó Strawberry. -No entiendo nada de lo que me dices...

-Una leyenda en mi mundo dice que de un reino muy lejano vendrán unas guerreras legendarias que volverán a llenar de vida muchos mundos paralelos, ahora dañados por el reino de Puzzle-pyon. -contestó el conejo.

-Aún no me queda claro... -dijo Strawberry. -¿¡Y cómo explicamos que todo el vecindario se secara!

-Podemos remediarlo-pyon. -dijo el conejo. -¿Ves esa piedra que dejó el Kawaita? Entiérrala, riégala y verás que todo vuelve a la normalidad-pyon. O inclusive la vegetación se pondrá más verde de lo que ya era-pyon.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Strawberry. -¿Pero dónde consigo una regadera? ¡Todo en metros a la redonda se secó!

-¡Espera un momento-pyon! -dijo el conejo, sacando de su lomo una regadera dorada, con una P grabada en relieve. -¡Esto te servirá-pyon!

Strawberry entonces enterró la semilla, le puso un poco de agua con esa regadera, y en menos de cinco segundos, todos los destrozos que había provocado el Kawaita habían desaparecido. Las casas volvían a tomar su color, el pasto reverdecía, y el invernadero que había sido destruido estaba reconstruido, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¡Qué bien! -gritó Strawberry de alegría. -¿Pero cómo me quito este disfraz?

-En un momento-pyon! -dijo el conejo guiñando el ojo.

Así, el vestido de Precure que usaba Ayame desaparecía, regresando a su vestimenta normal, al igual que su cuerpo y su peinado.

-¡Ayame, ya llegué! -gritó la madre de Ayame desde la cochera.

-¡Ya voy, mamá! -dijo Ayame entrando a la casa con el conejo abrazado.

-¿Eh? -preguntó la madre de Ayame. -¿De dónde sacaste ese conejo?

-Esto... esto... -dijo Ayame algo nerviosa. -¡Es un regalo de una amiga!

-¿No tendrá problemas comiéndose las hortalizas del invernadero?

-¡Claro que no! -dijo Ayame apresurada. -¡Ya lo verás!

-Por cierto... -dijo la madre de Ayame después de estar un rato en silencio. -¿Es mi imaginación? ¿O de verdad la casa se ve más colorida de lo que es?

-¡Debe ser tu imaginación! -contestó Ayame asustada y riendo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y dices que hay más Precures igual que yo? -preguntó Ayame esa noche en su habitación.

-Así es-pyon. -contestó el conejo.

-¿Y cuántas hay? -preguntó Ayame.

-Bueno... -dijo el conejo un poco preocupado. -No lo sé-pyon.

-Entonces tendremos que estar con los ojos abiertos hasta que encontremos a las demás, ¿cierto? -preguntó de nuevo Ayame.

-¡Así es-pyon! -dijo ese conejo, ahora sí, más feliz.

"Aún no entiendo de qué trata todo esto de las Precure", se dijo a sí misma Ayame. "Pero sé que esto será el inicio de algo grandioso".

-¡Sabía que GroundQuake no podría cumplir esa misión! -dijo aquella figura pequeña y encorvada.

-Así que de eso se trataba... -contestó GroundQuake a regañadientes arrodillańdose ante lo que parecía ser el "gran jefe". -Esa "Precure"...

-Yo te advertí que atraparas a esa hada antes del atardecer. -contestó de nuevo aquella figura encorvada.

-¡Cállate! -gritó GroundQuake. -¿¡Por qué no sales y la atrapas en vez de estar jugando con esa bolita de cristal!

-¡Silencio todos! -gritó el gran jefe. -¡GroundQuake falló en su misión! ¡Así que no tengo más remedio que mandar a alguien más!

-Yo puedo encargarme. -contestó aquella figura femenina. -Viendo que nuestro profesor no pudo, quizás alguien mejor lo pueda hacer.

-Está bien, Lumia. -dijo el gran jefe. -Puedes ir al Reino Verde. ¡Pero quiero a esa hada aquí mismo cuanto antes!

-Sí señor. -dijo la silueta de Lumia, desapareciendo al instante.

-Creo que al profesor le va a ir muy mal... -dijo Dante en tono burlón.

-¡GroundQuake! -gritó el gran jefe. -¡No te necesito por ahora! ¡Ve a tu laboratorio para seguir investigando la forma de encontrar la semilla del Reino Verde!

-Pero señor, yo... -trató aquel enorme sujeto de convencer a su jefe.

-¡Nada de peros! -gritó el gran jefe. -Mi paciencia está llegando a su límite.

-Sí, señor... -dijo GroundQuake levantándose del suelo y caminando por un pasillo con la cabeza baja.

Mientras tanto, en lo que denominaban el Reino Verde, una chica de cabello verde y corto parecía estar buscando algo...

-Veamos dónde se esconde esa "Precure"... -dijo aquella chica con una sonrisa que parecía tornarse maléfica.

_Continuará..._


	2. Aparece la refrescante Cure Breeze

Wow, sí que me he tardado en escribir este capítulo. Y quien diga que escribir un fanfic de Precure es tarea fácil, realmente no lo es, y mucho menos para un hombre XD. Pero bueno, ya me embarqué en esta aventura y hay que terminarla con orgullo.

Esta versión, al igual que la de mi blog, no contiene escenas subidas de tono. Sin embargo si en algún capítulo llegara a haber, trataré de enviarlos a mi blog de algún modo para que puedan leerlo.

Sin más que decir les dejo con este capítulo, y les apuesto que desde ahora ya saben quienes son las 5 Precure que estarán estelarizando este fanfic.

**2. Aparece la refrescante Cure Breeze**

-Mi nombre es Fluffy-pyon. –dijo el conejo.

-¿Fluffy? –preguntó Ayame. –Yo soy Tanaka Ayame. Gusto en conocerte.

-Por cierto, Ayame. –dijo Fluffy. –Ya recordé los nombres de las Precure-pyon.

-¿Y quiénes son?

-Son la Cure de las frutas, Cure Strawberry-pyon. –dijo Fluffy.

-Sí, esa soy yo. –contestó Ayame señalándose al escuchar el nombre de su alter ego. -¿Y quiénes son las demás?

-Están la Cure refrescante, Cure Breeze. –siguió hablando Fluffy. También está la Cure frágil, Cure Maple; la Cure apasionada, Cure Violet; y la Cure de la vida, Cure Lime-pyon.

-Cinco Precure. –contestó Ayame emocionada. -¡Ya quiero conocerlas! Por cierto, ¿quién es ese sujeto… GroundQuake… o algo así dijiste que se llamaba?

-Son los viajeros del Reino de Puzzle-pyon. –contestó Fluffy. –Son los peores ladrones de todas las dimensiones-pyon.

-¿Dimensiones? –preguntó Ayame. -¿Quieres decir que no son humanos?

-Técnicamente no lo son-pyon. –dijo Fluffy. –Ellos vienen de su propia dimensión, y se han ganado mala fama robando tesoros preciados de diferentes mundos. Dicen que sus mundos no son lo suficientemente buenos como para mantener a salvo esos tesoros, y los roban para venderlos en el mercado negro-pyon.

-Entonces son como piratas interdimensionales. –dijo Ayame pensando en cada palabra de lo que escuchaba. -¿Y qué vienen a buscar en la Tierra? ¿Joyas, oro, dinero?

-A veces veo que su concepto de "tesoros" y el del resto de las dimensiones es muy diferente-pyon. –dijo Fluffy. –Ellos quieren la gran semilla del Reino Verde-pyon.

-¿Semilla del Reino Verde? –preguntó Ayame. –Jamás había escuchado acerca de eso. ¿Es alguna joya?

-¡Que no es una piedra pulida-pyon! –gritó Fluffy. –La gran semilla del Reino Verde es una semilla que está enterrada en algún lugar del Reino Verde. Su función es dotar a este mundo de la gran vegetación y del colorido del cielo que ustedes disfrutan todos los días-pyon. ¿Jamás habías escuchado de eso-pyon?

-Nunca.

-Es raro-pyon… -dijo de nuevo Fluffy. –En otros mundos, todos hablan de esa semilla, pero nadie sabe dónde está-pyon.

-¿Entonces quieren robarse esa semilla, que nadie sabe dónde está?

-Esa es la función de los Kawaita-pyon. –dijo Fluffy. –Roban la energía vital de todos los seres vivos a varios metros a la redonda. Dicen que cualquier cosa a la que no le puedan robar su energía vital tiene que ver con esa semilla-pyon.

-¿Como… como yo? –preguntó Ayame.

-Eso es porque eres una Precure-pyon. –dijo Fluffy. –Estás directamente relacionada con esa semilla ya que tu deber es protegerla-pyon.

-Arghhh… -gritó Ayame algo confundida rascándose la cabeza. –No entiendo casi nada de lo que dices…

-¡Ve a dormir de una vez, Ayame! –gritó su madre desde la otra habitación.

-¡Maldición! –dijo Ayame en voz baja. –Solo espero que no haya escuchado nuestra conversación…

-Lo primordial es buscar al resto de las Precure a partir de mañana. –dijo Fluffy. –Puedo ir contigo como un muñeco de peluche.

-¿Y qué tal si GroundQuake nos ataca de nuevo? –preguntó Ayame. -¿No está detrás de ti?

-Ya no-pyon. –dijo Fluffy. –Puzzle no quería que me reuniera con las Precure. Pero ahora que he conocido a una de ellas, seguirá desencadenándose la revelación del resto de Precures que faltan, ellos lo saben y no lo impedirán aún si me atrapan-pyon.

-¿Y por qué te tenían atrapado esos sujetos? –preguntó Ayame.

-Me secuestraron del Reino Zanahoria-pyon. –dijo Fluffy a punto de llorar. –Fue terrible, toda mi familia… ¡Solo yo estoy vivo, y me encerraron por siete años-pyon!

-Es horrible... exclamó Ayame al escuchar las palabras de tristeza de aquel ser. -¡Pero no te preocupes, buscaré a las otras cuatro Precure para luchar contra esos malvados!

-¿De verdad, Ayame? -lloraba el conejo a moco tendido.

-Así es, Fluffy. -dijo Ayame. -Ya verás.

-¡Muchas gracias, Ayame-pyon! -gritó Fluffy.

-¡Ayame, apaga la tele y ve a dormir! -gritó su madre desde la habitación contigua.

-¡Sí, mamá! -contestó la chica. -Vamos Fluffy, es hora de dormir.

-¡Marina! -gritó una señora que, con delantal puesto, atendía la cocina de un modesto restaurante. -¡Apúrate o llegarás tarde al colegio!

-¡Ya voy mamá! -dijo Marina con un pan tostado en la boca poniéndosela chaqueta característica del uniforme.

La madre de Marina se apartó de la estufa, se colocó las manos sobre la cadera y volteó hacia donde estaba su hija, diciendo:

-Si despertaras más temprano, tendrías más tiempo de desayunar.

Marina tragó el pedazo de pan tostado que llevaba entre los dientes, y dijo:

-Está bien.

-Y recuerda que terminando la práctica debes regresar a casa cuanto antes. -siguió hablando su madre. -Necesitamos gente para el restaurante y no tenemos mucho dinero para pagar empleados.

-Por supuesto. -dijo Marina. -Nos vemos.

Una chica vestida de negro de cabello corto color verde y gafas oscuras entraba al restaurante, topándose justo con Marina.

-Mucho gusto. -comentó Marina, como siempre lo hacía, recibiendo a los clientes.

Sin embargo aquella chica no le regresó el saludo. Sin detenerse, se dirigió hacia una mesa donde estaba sentado un enorme sujeto.

-Finalmente te encuentro, GroundQuake. -dijo la chica. -El gran jefe se pondrá furioso si se da cuenta de que estás en el Reino Verde.

-El gran jefe dijo que no atacara a la Precure. -dijo el enorme sujeto. -¿Crees que podrás contra ella? Sabes bien lo que va a pasar, seguirán apareciendo una por una y ni los 5 juntos podremos vencerlas.

-Creí que no creías en leyendas.

-Muchas leyendas son realidades distorsionadas. ¡Dos hamburguesas más!

-¿Más? -contestó la madre de Marina atendiendo al enorme comensal. -No entiendo cómo es que usted no tiene llenadera.

Después se detuvo a mirar fijamente a su cliente, y añadió:

-Más bien, ya veo por qué no tiene llenadera.

Una mirada maléfica se reflejó en el rostro de GroundQuake, pero Lumia se apresuró a decir:

-A mí tráigame un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-Enseguida, señorita. -dijo la madre de Marina retirándose de la mesa.

-No deberías desperdiciar tus fuerzas en algo tan trivial como eso. -le dijo a su profesor.

-Si quisiera podría eliminar esta ciudad de un solo golpe. -dijo el profesor.

-Mientras te distraes destruyendo la ciudad, ¿por qué no me dejas ir a buscar a esa "Precure"?

-¡Marina!

-¡Ayame! -contestó Marina al ver a su amiga viniendo por el mismo camino que ella. -¡Buenos días!

¡Buenos días Marina! -contestó Ayame.

-¿Por qué llevas un peluche en la mochila? -preguntó Marina al ver a Fluffy con la cabeza de fuera del bolso de Ayame.

-¡No soy un peluche-pyon! -gritó el conejo con furia, provocando que Ayame se asustara y corriera hacia un callejón cercano.

Allí, en ese callejón oscuro, Ayame comenzó a gritar:

-¡No comiences a hablar en público!

-Como si nunca hubieran visto a un hada hablar... contestó Fluffy.

-Pues fíjate que no. -gritó de nuevo la nueva Precure. -Eso no sucede en este mundo, así que compórtate como un peluche o nos meterás en problemas a ambos.

-¿Sucede algo, Ayame? -preguntó Marina curiosa acechando al callejón.

-¡No, nada! -contestó apresurada metiendo al conejo dentro del bolso, a pesar de los intentos de éste por no entrar por completo.

-Bien. -contestó Marina. -Entonces vayamos al colegio, seguramente los paparazzo estarán de nuevo rodeando el edificio.

-Tienes razón. -dijo Ayame. -Me pregunto por qué no se cansarán de estar siguiendo a los artistas.

Al notar que se les estaba haciendo tarde, comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad por las calles, sin fijarse que en una calle cercana salía una chica de la misma edad que ellas, con un vestido largo, cabello verde corto y ojos del mismo color, con la cual se tropezaron.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! -gritaba Ayame inclinándose rápidamente para ofrecer sus disculpas.

-Perdón. -contestó aquella chica en voz baja. -Soy muy despistada, no las vi pasar por aquí. ¿Tienen prisa o algo?

-Sí, vamos a la escuela. -dijo Marina. -¿Tú no vas?

-Voy al colegio del sur. -dijo la chica nueva. -De hecho estaba haciendo unos mandados antes de vestirme.

-Eso explica por qué no te hemos visto mucho por aquí. -contestó Marina.

-Lamento la descortesía. -dijo la chica nueva. -Me llamo Tamura Midori.

-¡Hola! -dijo Ayame dándole la mano. -¡Me llamo Tanaka Ayame! ¡Gusto en conocerte!

El gesto de saludo de Ayame confundió un poco a aquella chica.

-¡Ah! -gritó Marina desesperada al ver su reloj. -¡Disculpa la interrupción, Tamura-san! ¡Ya se nos hizo tarde! ¡Ayame, nos vamos!

Marina tomó a Ayame del brazo y salió corriendo junto a ella a pesar del descontento de Ayame, dejando a Midori sola en aquella intersección. Cuando vio que aquellas chicas se habían desaparecido de su vista, Midori dijo en voz baja, entrecerrando los labios y mostrando una mirada fría:

-Así que ella es la Precure de la que habla GroundQuake. Veamos si es tan fuerte como dicen que es.

Al llegar al colegio vieron nuevamente cámaras a su alrededor.

-Me siento como idol... -dijo Marina disimulando su descontento.

Inclusive algunos prefectos y profesores estaban tratando de hacer una valla humana para evitar que los alumnos se retrasaran por no poder entrar al edificio.

-Solo espero que se cansen pronto. -dijo Ayame al ver la revuelta entre reporteros y profesores.

-Me pregunto si a Yukiko-san le molestará que la hostiguen tanto... -contestó Ayame.

-Debe estar acostumbrada. -dijo Marina.

-¡Pero si descubren que estudia en nuestro salón no dejarán de seguirnos! -gritó Ayame asustada, sin darse cuenta de que sus palabras habían llegado a los oídos de reporteros y camarógrafos, quienes comenzaron a empujar para tratar de seguirlas.

Ayame y Marina notaron la revuelta que Ayame había desatado, y la tomó del brazo nuevamente hacia el salón, gritando:

-¡No digas nada como eso frente a las cámaras!

-Bien chicos, -dijo la profesora de lengua japonesa. -saquen todos sus libros y ábranlos en la página 13.

Los chicos de la clase obedecieron, incluyendo Ayame. Lamentablemente Fluffy, tan molesto como siempre, comenzó a llamar la atención de la clase.

-¡Ayame! -gritó. -¡Siento en este lugar una presencia fuerte de Precure!

-¡Ah, Fluffy! -dijo Ayame en voz baja. -¡No hables en este momento!

-¡Pero esto es muy importante-pyon! -gritó de nuevo el hada. -¡En esta habitación hay más Precure aparte de ti!

-¡Tanaka-san! -habló en voz fuerte la profesora. -¡Fuera del salón! ¡Sabe perfectamente que los celulares deben estar apagados durante las horas de clase!

-¡Muchas gracias, Fluffy! –contestó Ayame, tomando su bolso.

Ayame había sido expulsada de la clase. Probablemente era un mal augurio sabiendo que ese apenas era el segundo día de clases.

-De nada-pyon. –dijo Fluffy sin darse cuenta del sarcasmo de las palabras de Ayame. –Ahora a lo que importa, hay varias Precure…

Ayame corrió hacia la bodega más cercana, y encerrándose allí, tomó su bolso donde guardaba al hada.

-¡Mira, maldito conejo venido del espacio! –gritó Ayame muy furiosa. -¡Ya estoy harta con el asunto de las Precure! ¿¡Acaso no tienes mejores cosas que estar repitiendo eso! ¡Hasta me sacaron de la clase de lengua japonesa! ¡Sé que no soy la más estudiosa de la clase, pero aun así es vergonzoso! ¿Y si te descubren? ¡Menudo lío en el que nos meteríamos si descubren que eres un hada de otro mundo y que puedes hablar!

Fluffy, con la mirada cristalizada y los ojos llorosos, solo alcanzó a atinar un grito ahogado mientras se escapaba del bolso de Ayame y corría:

-¡Eres mala, Ayame-pyon!

-¡Ah, Fluffy! –gritó Ayame reaccionando unos segundos después y saliendo de la bodega, sin darse cuenta de que la profesora de lengua japonesa se encontraba frente a la puerta.

-¡Tanaka-san! –gritó la profesora. – ¡Para mañana deberás escribir trescientas veces "No debo escapar del castigo"!

-¿Y Tanaka-san? –preguntó Yukiko llegando al mismo lugar donde las tres chicas se habían reunido el día de ayer: bajo la copa del árbol resguardándose de los rayos del sol.

-No lo sé. –contestó Marina. –Pensé que iba a venir conmigo a almorzar pero se fue corriendo del salón justo cuando terminó la clase de sociales. Creo que algo raro le pasa a Ayame.

-Tal vez se sintió enferma. –contestó Yukiko dando el primer bocado a su guarnición de arroz.

-No lo sé. –contestó Marina. –Desde la primera clase ha estado rara, y cuando regresó al terminar, se veía como perdida. Conozco bien a Ayame, somos amigas desde la primaria y nunca ha actuado así. ¡Además me lo hubiera dicho desde antes! Por cierto… Cambiando de tema… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Dime…

-¿Por qué te juntaste con nosotras el día de ayer?

-Ummm… no lo sé… Creo que me preció buena idea hablar con ustedes que se ven muy amigas… Además… no puedo tener amigas muy seguido... Casi todo el tiempo estamos en llamados, excepto en agosto y los primeros días de septiembre.

-¿Fluffy? ¿Dónde estás? -gritaba Ayame por parte del edificio escolar. Revisando salones, salas de juntas, de usos múltiples, baños y laboratorios, hasta que llegó a la parcela del club de Jardinería.

Allí, escuchó los suspiros de quien parecía ser el hada, devorando lo que parecía ser una suculenta zanahoria.

-¿Qué haces, Fluffy? -se agachó Ayame al ver a Fluffy sentado devorando una zanahoria.

-Aléjate de mí, Ayame-pyon. -dijo el hada con la boca llena. -Solo te estoy causando problemas...

Ayame inhaló y exhaló un poco de aire para intentar calmarse. En parte, aún seguía enojada, pero no quería meterse en más problemas de los que ya tenía.

-¡No sabes lo difícil que es para mí, príncipe del Reino Zanahoria vivir solo en el Reino Verde! ¡No sabes lo que es perder a tu familia-pyon!

Ayame tomó a Fluffy y lo abrazó, y con voz entrecortada le dijo:

-Sé lo que es perder a un familiar... Mi padre desapareció antes de que yo naciera... No es que lo extrañe mucho, pero a veces me pregunto si estará bien...

-¿Pyon? -dijo Fluffy al sentir unas gotas caer sobre él, eran las lágrimas de Ayame.

-Perdón… -dijo Ayame secándose los ojos con su mano. –No debí decir eso, nunca hablo de eso con nadie, ni siquiera con Marina. Fluffy, vamos a hacer esto juntos. ¿Ibas a decirme algo durante las clases?

-Sí-pyon. -contestó el conejo algo emocionado. -En esa habitación había cuatro Precure.

-¿Cua... Cuatro? -gritó Ayame al escuchar las declaraciones del hada.

-Sí, tú eres una de ellas-pyon. -contestó Fluffy. -Así que en esa habitación hay tres Precure más por descubrir-pyon.

-Increíble, entonces solo faltaría una por encontrar... -dijo Ayame aliviada.

Por supuesto, antes de que la campana que indicaba el fin del recreo tocara.

-¡Arghhh! ¡Se me olvidó comer mi merienda! –gritó Ayame algo irritada.

Fluffy se encogió un poco esperando un regaño, sin embargo, al pasar unos segundos, levantó la cabeza y vio a Ayame con una sonrisa.

-¡Podemos ir al restaurante de Marina cuando salgamos de clases! ¡Vamos! Pero prométeme algo…

-Dime-pyon…

-Trata de no hacer ruido durante las clases. Una vez que salgamos seguiremos con toda esta faena de las Precure, pero por ahora también tengo otras responsabilidades.

-¡Así será-pyon!

El resto de la jornada escolar fue algo relajada, a excepción de los contantes chillidos provenientes del estómago de Ayame. Al finalizar las clases, se dirigió rápidamente con Marina para convencerla de ir a su casa para el almuerzo, pero Marina le dijo rotundamente:

-No.

-¿Por qué no? –insistió Ayame con una mirada de reproche.

-Ahora mismo tengo práctica del club de natación. Las eliminatorias son en pocos días y no quiero hacer quedar mal al equipo…

-Entiendo… -bajo la cabeza, y después volvió a levantarla alegremente. -¿Y si te acompaño a la alberca? Quiero ver como nadas.

-Está bien, pero desde fuera. –contestó Marina. –A la entrenadora no le gusta que haya gente merodeando durante las prácticas, dice que nos puede desconcentrar.

Marina se desplazaba como una verdadera sirena en el agua, o al menos así pensaba Ayame, quien disfrutaba verla, desde lo lejos, abrazando su bolso con fuerza.

-¡Ayame! ¡Ayame! –gritó Fluffy desde el bolso.

-¿Qué pasa, Fluffy?

-Esa chica, Marina. –dijo el conejo. –Ella es una Precure-pyon.

-¿¡Qué dijiste! –gritó Ayame asombrada.

-Sí-pyon. –dijo Fluffy. –Estoy seguro de ello-pyon.

-Wow. –dijo Ayame en voz baja con los ojos brillosos. –Ya me lo imagino, Marina y yo, como súper heroínas…

_-¡Contra los piratas del reino de Puzzle! –gritó Ayame con su traje de Cure Strawberry._

_-¡Defenderemos la semilla del reino verde! –gritó Marina con un traje similar al de Ayame pero de color azul y con un delantal de su restaurante._

_-¡Somos Precure! –gritaron ambas chicas haciendo una pose que se asemejaba al de los Power Rangers._

-Marina y yo… -dijo Ayame soñando despierta todavía.

-¡Ah! –gritó Fluffy señalando a una chica de cabello corto, verde y de traje negro que se encontraba muy cerca. -¡Es Lumia-pyon!

-¿Quién? –preguntó Ayame.

-¡Lumia-pyon! –gritó Fluffy. -¡Es discípula de GroundQuake-pyon!

-¿Es de los piratas del reino de Puzzle? –gritó Ayame.

-¡Así es-pyon! –contestó Fluffy.

Lumia abrió la puerta de la reja que rodeaba la alberca, lo cual llamó la atención de las chicas y por supuesto de la entrenadora de delgado cuerpo, la cual se levantó de su lugar para acercarse a aquella extraña chica.

-Lo siento, pero la alberca está cerrada. –dijo la entrenadora. –Le pediré que se retire.

-¿Dónde guardan la semilla del reino verde? –preguntó Lumia tomando del cuello a la entrenadora, provocando el susto entre las jóvenes nadadoras que se encontraban dentro de la alberca.

-No sé… de qué hablas… -dijo la profesora de las chicas del club de natación.

Lumia soltó a la entrenadora haciéndola caer bruscamente al suelo, y furiosa, sacó una semilla del bolsillo.

-A ver si con esto lo sabes mejor.

Lumia arrojó aquella semilla dentro de la alberca, gritando:

-¡Kawaita, vive a través de la energía vital de todo lo que está a tu alrededor!

Aquella semilla comenzó a crecer más y más, a medida que absorbía el agua de la alberca, y al mismo tiempo, la energía vital de las chicas que se encontraban dentro, a excepción de Marina, quien, aterrada al ver cómo sus compañeras del club se desintegraban en arena, trató de correr y salir de la alberca, mientras de aquella semilla brotaba una especie de árbol seco robótico.

Lumia, al ver que el Kawaita no pudo absorber la energía de Marina, supo inmediatamente quién era.

-¡Así que tú eres la Precure que buscamos! –gritó Lumia.

-¿Pre… cure? –contestó Marina tratando de alejarse de la zona, mientras el Kawaita extendía su zona seca más allá de la barda de la alberca, absorbiendo inclusive la energía de la profesora.

-¡Kawaita! –gritó la chica de traje negro. -¡Haz que esa Precure se transforme para pelear! ¡Ya!

-¡Kawaita! –gritó el monstruo corriendo hacia donde estaba Marina, y como si sus ramas superiores fueran unas cuchillas, las ondeó en el aire para provocar una fuerte ventisca y aventar a Marina hacia la malla que rodeaba la zona de la alberca.

-¡Deja en paz a Marina! –gritó Ayame entrando por la puerta de la reja.

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Lumia.

-¿A… Ayame…? –preguntó Marina al ver a su amiga desafiando a aquellos seres.

-Ella solo quiere entrenar para poder competir en las próximas competencias regionales. Si quieres pelear con una Precure, ¡aquí estoy para aceptar tu desafío! –gritó Ayame tomando entre sus manos un pequeño celular color rosa. -¡Precure! ¡Revitalize!

Ayame se transformó rápidamente, poniéndose su traje y revelando su verdadera identidad.

-¡Estoy aquí para defender la semilla del reino verde! –gritó. -¡Soy Cure Strawberry!

-¡Así que tú eres la Precure! –gritó Lumia. -¡Kawaita! ¡Ya sabes qué hacer!

-¡Kawaita! –gritó aquel árbol alzando sus ramas superiores a forma de brazos y golpeándolos contra su mismo tronco, corriendo hacia Strawberry.

-¿Qué… está pasando…? –preguntó Marina al ver a Ayame peleando contra semejante monstruo.

Strawberry y el Kawaita se enfrascaron en una pelea de patadas y puños. Strawberry parecía haber controlado parte de sus poderes, pero su falta de alimento se haría notar cuando al grito de "Precure Strawberry Spray", su ataque desapareció a los pocos centímetros de haberlo invocado.

-¿Qué pasa? –gritó Strawberry al ver que no pudo lanzar su ataque.

-¡Debe ser porque no comiste-pyon! –gritó Fluffy.

-¡Arghhhh! ¡Tienes razón! –gritó Strawberry antes de darse cuenta que el Kawaita ya la tenía entre sus ramas, literalmente.

-¡Acaba con ella, Kawaita! –dijo Lumia.

El Kawaita comenzó a estrujar a Strawberry con todas sus fuerzas, provocando que su víctima comenzara a gritar. Marina, llorando por no poder hacer nada al ver a Ayame en peligro, tomó un salvavidas y lo estampó en la cara del Kawaita. Era obvio que un salvavidas de plástico no le iba a hacer nada, pero al menos lo distraería de su ocupación principal.

-¡Deja a Ayame en paz! –gritó Marina.

-¡Aléjate… Marina…! –trató de contestar Strawberry.

-No sé de qué trata esto… -dijo Marina mirando a su alrededor, viendo un desierto en lo que era el campo de la escuela. -¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué quieres convertir todo en un lugar árido y sin vida? ¿Por qué le haces esto a mis amigas?

-Solo buscamos la semilla del reino verde. –dijo Lumia. –Una vez que la consigamos, nos iremos de aquí.

-¡Aléjate de aquí, Marina! –gritó Strawberry.

-No sé qué está pasando aquí… No sé por qué Ayame está disfrazada, no sé por qué hay un enorme monstruo robótico con forma de árbol aquí… ¡Pero no dejaré que le hagas daño a mi amiga!

Marina corrió hacia donde estaba el Kawaita, e intentó darle una patada, pero el cuerpo del monstruo era tan robusto que la patada no resultó efecto, sino al contrario. Marina, del dolor provocado, terminó en el suelo intentando tallarse el golpe, lo que el Kawaita aprovechó para tomarla de la cintura con fuerza.

-¡Marina! -gritó Strawberry al ver a su amiga en los mismos problemas que ella.

-¿Y qué van a hacer? -preguntó Lumia.

-No... no lo sé... -gritó Marina estirando con dificultad su mano para alcanzar a Ayame. -¡Pero no dejaré que le hagas daño a Ayame!

Cuando las manos de ambas chicas se alcanzaron y se apretaron con fuerza, un enorme resplandor azul envolvió a Marina, cegando al Kawaita y haciendo que soltara a ambas chicas. De aquella luz, que de pronto desapareció, surgió un pequeño celular de color azul, el cual cayó en el suelo.

-¡Recógelo-pyon! -gritó Fluffy a Marina.

-¿Pero qué es esto? -preguntó Marina tomando el teléfono.

Pero como si algún extraño ente la poseyera, se levantó al instante y gritó:

-¡Precure! ¡Revitalize!

Su traje de baño de una pieza se convirtió en un traje ajustado con una falda plegada azul claro, de la misma forma que las hombreras. Su cabello se hizo más largo, una coleta con pedrería lo sostenía, y terminó con unas zapatillas que parecían ser de cristal. Y del mismo modo que con Strawberry, el celular se convirtió en un pequeño bolso que colgaba como accesorio.

-¡Estoy aquí para defender la semilla del reino verde! ¡Soy Cure Breeze! -gritó la nueva Precure.

-¿Otra Precure? -refunfuñó Lumia. ¡Kawaita! ¡No dejes con vida a esa Precure!

-¡Kawaita! -gritó aquel árbol robótico corriendo hacia su rival.

Breeze era ágil, inclusive si daba de golpes al Kawaita, pareciese que era como una mariposa mientras corría, esquivaba los ataques de su enemigo y daba de golpes. Podía decirse que dejaba hasta una estela de destellos en cada movimiento que hacía.

-¡Wow! -exclamó Strawberry al ver a Marina atacando sin decir nada al Kawaita. -¿Ella es Cure Breeze?

El último golpe de Breeze dejó al Kawaita de cabeza, se acercó a Strawberry y le preguntó:

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. -contestó Strawberry. -Pero no tengo fuerzas para hacer nada...

-Descansa. -contestó Breeze. -De éste me encargo yo.

Cure Breeze cruzó los brazos contra su pecho, e inmediatamente los extendió, comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí misma con tal rapidez que de ella misma como eje, un inmenso remolino comenzó a formarse alrededor de ella.

-¡Precure! ¡Breeze Windwhirl! -gritó Breeze dirigiéndose con rapidez hacia el Kawaita, impactando de lleno contra él, haciéndolo volar por los aires y por último caer al suelo.

-¡Precure! ¡Breeze Tidal Wave! -gritó nuevamente Breeze, creando un maremoto que cubrió al Kawaita por completo, desapareciendo al instante y dejando caer una piedra.

-¡Lo logró! -gritó Strawberry. -¡Rápido Fluffy! ¡La regadera!

Fluffy le entregó la regadera a Breeze, y como si supiera lo que debía hacer, enterró aquella piedra y la regó. En un instante el agua de la alberca se tornó más cristalina de lo que era antes, y el pasto de la escuela reverdecía por completo. La entrenadora y las demás chicas del club de natación aparecieron de la nada, sentadas en las bancas completamente inconscientes.

-¡Increíble, Breeze! -dijo Strawberry. -¡Sabías lo que tenías qué hacer! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-¿Eh? -preguntó Breeze sacudiendo la cabeza. -¿Qué pasa aquí? ¡Ah! ¿¡!Qué hago con este extraño traje!

-Espera... -dijo de nuevo Strawberry. -¿¡Quieres decir que no sabías qué estabas haciendo!

-¡En absoluto! -gritó Breeze. -¡Era como si algo me controlara a hacer lo que estaba haciendo! ¿Qué es todo esto, Ayame?

-Bueno... -contestó Strawberry algo incómoda y rascándose la cabeza. -¡Vamos a cambiarnos y luego te explico!

-Y básicamente esa es la historia-pyon. -contestó Fluffy acurrucado sobre los brazos de Ayame. -O al menos es lo que tengo.

Después de las prácticas de natación de Marina, ella y Ayame se dirigieron a casa, trayecto donde podían platicar con más calma.

-Entonces, ¿qué dices? -preguntó Ayame. -¿Podemos ser Precure juntas?

-¿Precure? -preguntó Marina en voz baja. -¿Eso significa que...? ¿Aparte de trabajar en el restaurante familiar, estar en el club de natación y estudiar? ¿Tengo qué ser una Precure?

-¡Así es! -dijo Ayame. -¡Será divertido!

Marina se detuvo, con ella Ayame. Justo enfrente de la casa de Marina, y tomó aire, antes de soltar su respuesta.

-No.

-¿Por qué no? -le reprochó Ayame.

-Lo siento, Ayame. -dijo Marina sacando de entre su bolso aquel extraño celular azul, y entregándoselo a ella en sus manos. -No sé si podré con tanta carga. Es muy extraño y repentino lo que me están diciendo...

-¡Oye! -contestó Ayame. -¡Esto apenas me pasó ayer! ¡Estoy igual de confundida que tú!

-¡Aún así! -habló Marina. -¡Ya tengo muchas responsabilidades! ¡El negocio familiar está yendo de mal en peor y no tenemos ni para pagar empleados! ¡Además, las eliminatorias de natación están muy cerca! ¡No puedo dividirme en tantas! -Marina volvió a tomar un poco de aire y dijo. -Deberás disculparme, Ayame. No puedo hacer tantas cosas a la vez.

Marina se dio la media vuelta e ingresó a su casa por la entrada del restaurante.

-¡No puedes renunciar a ser una Precure-pyon! -gritó Fluffy furioso. -¡Es una responsabilidad más importante que...!

-Fluffy, déjala. -contestó Ayame interrumpiendo al hada. -Mañana la veremos de nuevo en la escuela. Yo también quiero que luche junto con nosotros... Quizás podamos hacer algo para ayudarla a liberarse de algunas de sus responsabilidades. Pero eso será mañana.

-¿Puedes darme algunas zanahorias-pyon? -preguntó Fluffy.

-Eso me recuerda... -contestó Ayame. -¡No he tomado mi almuerzo!

En ese momento el estómago de Ayame comenzó a gruñir.

-¡Vamos rápido a casa antes de desmayarnos-pyon! -dijo Fluffy.

-Así es. -contestó Ayame. -¡Además hoy es la cena especial de mamá! ¡Ya lo verás! ¡Le queda riquísima la comida especial!

_Continuará..._


	3. Te necesitamos, Cure Breeze

Tercer capítulo. Personalmente creo que no me quedó como lo esperaba. Ojalá el próximo realmente me quede tal y como lo estoy elaborando.

**3. Te necesitamos, Cure Breeze**

-Marina… -dijo Ayame mirando aquel celular que Marina le había dejado.

-Esa estúpida niña-pyon... -dijo Fluffy mientras roía una enorme zanahoria. -No puede renunciar a ser una Precure-pyon. ¡Es algo que ya lleva dentro de ella! ¡Nadie más puede sustituirla!

-¡Fluffy! -gritó Ayame reprendiendo al hada. -Yo también estoy preocupada por Marina. Pero si te pones en ese plan, mucho menos querrá ayudarnos…

¿Entonces qué propones-pyon? –preguntó Fluffy.

-Bueno… ¡No sé! –gritó Ayame. –Debe haber algo para convencerla de que se una a nosotros.

-¿Verla en la escuela mañana-pyon? –preguntó de nuevo el hada no muy convencido del plan improvisado de Ayame.

-Es la única opción. –dijo Ayame colocándose la sábana para dormir.

-Pero Ayame-pyon, verás… -dijo Fluffy interrumpiéndose a sí mismo después de darse cuenta de que Ayame había caído rápidamente en un profundo sueño.

Fluffy se bajó de la cama y caminó hacia el balcón de la ventana. Se sentó y miró fijamente hacia la Luna. Luego bajó la mirada y suspiró.

-Ya no queda tiempo-pyon. –contestó con tristeza.

-¿Así que fracasaste en tu plan, Lumia? -preguntó una voz en aquel recinto.

-Lamento mucho mi derrota, gran jefe. -contestó aquella chica inclinándose ante una enorme sombra.

-Lamento que mi hermana sea tan tonta, gran jefe. -contestó un joven más pequeño, delgado y de piel pálida, acercándose al estrado.

-Tú cállate. -gritó Lumia al ver que su hermano menor se burlaba de ella. -Gran jefe, la información que se me proporcionó era incorrecta. Hay dos Precure ahora mismo.

-Y serán más si no hacemos nada. -contestó GroundQuake acercándose a donde se encontraban los demás. -Lumia, debemos hacer algo para evitar que las demás aparezcan.

-Si no fuera culpa de mi hermana, nada de esto estaría pasando. -dijo aquel joven.

-Dante tiene razón. -contestó el gran jefe, nunca mostrando su rostro ni su figura. -Lumia, ese error lo has cometido tú, y deberás repararlo pronto.

-El problema, gran jefe. -contestó una figura más pequeña, encorvada y con una túnica. -Es que ahora que se ha desatado esto, las tres Precure restantes aparecerán una por una y no hay forma de detener su aparición.

GroundQuake volteó hacia donde estaba esa figura, y con una mano tomó la parte del cuello de la túnica alzando a aquel anciano.

-¿Y qué propones, vejete? -preguntó desafiándolo. -Ni consultando a tus cartas has podido determinar la ubicación de la Semilla del Reino Verde.

-Pero he hecho cientos de predicciones. -contestó aquel brujo. -Y todas han acertado.

-¿¡O no recuerdas quién ha sido el que ha ideado las estrategias que nos han llevado a cometer los más grandes robos de toda la historia!? -preguntó el profesor, algo irritado por las palabras del brujo.

-Merlímaco. -contestó la voz del gran jefe. -En vista de que estos dos han fracasado, te encargo a ti el deber de detener a las Precure y evitar que aparezcan las demás.

-¡Hey! -gritó aquel muchacho enojado, quizás esperando la oportunidad de su vida. -¿Y yo qué? ¿Acaso no cree que pueda detener a las Precure yo solo?

-Cálmate Dante... -contestó Lumia. -No deberías enojarte con el gran jefe.

-¡Yo me largo de aquí! -gritó Dante furioso saliendo del recinto.

-¡Dante! -gritó el profesor intentando calmar a su compañero. -Maldita sea... ¿Eh? ¿A dónde se fue ese brujo?

-Se fue mientras Dante hacía su berrinche. -contestó Lumia.

-¡Arrgghh! -gritó GroundQuake a punto de jalarse los cabellos. -¡Ustedes me van a sacar canas!

-Llegaste temprano, Marina. -contestó la señora viendo a su hija entrar por la puerta del restaurante.

-Las prácticas terminaron temprano. -contestó Marina sin siquiera voltear a su madre.

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó la señora intentando entablar una plática con su hija.

Marina suspiró por un momento y dijo:

-Mamá... ¿Qué harías si supieras que eres la única que puede resolver un problema?

-¿Un problema? -dijo su madre tratando de responder la pregunta que le estaba haciendo su hija. -¿Es algo de la escuela? ¿Es con tus amigas?

-Más o menos... -contestó Marina bajando la mirada. -Preferiría no decírtelo...

-Nunca me has guardado secretos. -contestó la madre de Marina en un tono ligeramente severo.

-Por favor mamá... -dijo Marina tratando de evadir el cuestionamiento de su madre. -No es algo que realmente deba contar a alguien eso.

-Bien, de acuerdo. -contestó su madre quitándose el delantal después de un arduo día de trabajo. -Si realmente crees que nadie más puede hacer eso que tú dices, entonces hazlo. Si es algo de lo que depende mucha gente, entonces con más razón debes hacerlo.

-Entiendo... -contestó Marina en voz baja. -¡Iré a mi habitación!

-¿No vas a cenar antes? -preguntó su madre mirando a su hija subir las escaleras.

-No, tengo muchas cosas por hacer. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

-Esta niña...

Marina entró a su habitación y se sentó sobre la cama, mirando hacia la ventana, hacia el vacío de la noche.

-Ayame... Perdóname...

La campana de la escuela sonó ese día, anunciando el inicio de las clases. Pero tal parecía ser que Marina estaba en su mundo, llevándose inclusive una reprimenda por la profesora de inglés al no responder cuando pasaban lista. Ayame estaba preocupada. No sabía ni siquiera por qué se portaba así, pero lo peor de todo fue justo cuando la campana sonó anunciando la hora de la comida. Marina fue la primera en salir, casi a toda prisa. Ayame trató de seguirla, hasta llegar a un pasillo casi vacío.

-¡Marina!

-Ah, hola Ayame… -dijo Marina en voz baja.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Ayame mirando hacia todos lados de su amiga. -¿Te sientes bien? ¿Fue algo que comiste anoche?

-No, no es eso. –contestó aquella chica. –Es sobre lo de las Precure.

-Ah, eso. –dijo Ayame llevándose la mano a la cabeza intentando rascarla, un poco incómoda por la pregunta. -¿Podemos hablar de eso en otro lado?

-Perdona por lo que pasó ayer.

-No tienes de qué disculparte. –dijo Ayame.

Ambas estaban en el invernadero del club de jardinería. Aprovechando que la hora de la comida era un buen momento para estar solas, decidieron quedarse en ese lugar.

-¡Claro que tiene-pyon! –gritó Fluffy saliendo del bolso de Ayame.

-¡Fluffy! –gritó Ayame furiosa al ver al hada reprochar la actitud de Marina. -¿En qué quedamos?

-¡Marina-pyon! –gritó el conejo sin hacer caso a la advertencia de su amiga. -¡Ser una Precure es un deber que no puedes eludir-pyon!

-¡Por favor Fluffy! –gritó Ayame nuevamente. –Aunque Fluffy tiene algo de razón. Marina, necesitamos que nos ayudes para combatir a esos piratas del reino de Puzzle.

Marina tomó un poco de aire y dijo:

-Es que… todo lo que me dices suena muy extraño. Ese enorme monstruo, el desierto en el que se convirtió nuestra escuela… Además ya se acercan las eliminatorias regionales de natación, y mi madre quiere que esté atendiendo el restaurante… No podría con todo eso. Quizás si la situación del negocio fuera más colorida, yo…

-¿Negocio? ¿Colorida? –preguntó Ayame en voz baja, quizás teniendo una brillante idea. -¡Ya sé qué le hace falta!

-¡Por favor, Yukiko-chan! –gritaron ambas chicas al unísono en el mismo lugar donde se reunían todos los días a comer.

-¿Qué sea la atracción del restaurante de la familia de Marina? –preguntó Yukiko algo confundida.

-¡Por favor! ¡Solo será un día! –gritó Ayame suplicando. -¡Hazlo por Marina!

-¡Por favor! –contestó Marina.

-De… de acuerdo… -dijo Yukiko no tan convencida. –Aun no sé que voy a hacer allí, pero todo sea para ayudar a una amiga.

-¿Qué hiciste qué? –gritó la madre de Marina aquella noche.

-Anda mamá. –contestó Marina. –Este restaurante nos ha dado el sustento por muchos años. ¿Por qué no darle otro toque?

-Pero necesitamos dinero para eso, y así como van las cosas ahora no podemos darle esos retoques que tanto quisiéramos.

-Sé que no podemos hacer mucho, ni siquiera podremos terminar de pintar todo el restaurante en una tarde… -dijo Marina. -¡Pero ya verás! Vamos a dejar este lugar lo más limpio que se pueda de acuerdo a nuestras posibilidades.

-Está bien. –dijo la madre de Marina. –Solo no se esfuercen más allá de sus posibilidades.

-¿Cómo se ve, Fluffy? –preguntó Ayame en su cuarto mientras acomodaba unas frutas en un platón.

-¿Y eso para qué es-pyon? –preguntó Fluffy.

-Es para el restaurante de Marina. –dijo Ayame. –Vamos a darle un nuevo aspecto, el poco que se pueda.

-Se ve apetitoso-pyon. –dijo Fluffy. -¿Puedo comerlo?

-Después. –contestó Ayame. –Primero tenemos que ver cómo va a quedar el arreglo final. Mañana iremos por las frutas para el resto de los arreglos.

-Yo te digo que se ve apetitoso.

-Ummm… -dijo Ayame mientras daba vueltas a la mesa para observar por todos los ángulos su arreglo de frutas. –Creo que le falta algo.

-¿Una zanahoria? –preguntó el conejo.

-¡Claro que no! Tal vez… ¡Ya sé!

Ayame corrió hacia el refrigerador, tomó un racimo de uvas y la colocó en una sección vacía del tazón, haciendo que las uvas salieran del mismo.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Le tomaré una foto para comprar las frutas necesarias! ¡Y quizás tome algunas del invernadero! ¿Me ayudarás con eso mañana temprano?

-¿Tengo que hacerlo-pyon? –preguntó Fluffy.

-Deberías. –dijo Ayame a punto de enojarse. –Si queremos ayudar un poco a Marina, debemos dar lo mejor. Ya verás, será una excelente Precure.

-¡Ya entiendo-pyon! ¡Entonces así será!

A la mañana siguiente, Ayame llegaba apresurada a la casa de Marina, sosteniendo una enorme cantidad de bolsas repletas de fruta.

-¿Llegué a tiempo? –preguntó Ayame al ver a Marina barriendo las hojas secas del lugar.

-Sí, Yukiko no ha llegado. –contestó Marina. -¿Le dijiste que viniera en la mañana?

-Claro que le dije. No debe tardar en llegar.

En ese momento apareció desde la esquina un enorme auto último modelo, blanco y con las ventanas polarizadas, el cual se estacionó precisamente en la puerta del restaurante. Una de las puertas traseras se abrió, y de ella salió Yukiko, mostrando un gran vestido floreado con un sombrero que tenía como detalle un girasol en uno de los costados.

-¡Wow! ¡Qué bien te ves! –gritó Ayame sorprendida al ver lo bien que le quedaba ese modelo.

-Ayame… -dijo Marina en voz baja. -¿No le dijiste para qué tenía que venir?

-Esto… No. Pero ya se me ocurrirá algo.

-Buenos días, Ayame, Marina. -contestó Yukiko muy amable quitándose el sombrero.

-Buenos días, Yukiko. -contestó Marina. -Hoy te ves muy bien.

-Sí... -dijo Yukiko algo impresionada. -Creo que el uniforme no me ayuda mucho.

-Oh, veo que invitaste a una amiga. -dijo la madre de Marina al ver a Yukiko.

-Buenos días señora. -contestó aquella chica. -En realidad me acaban de transferir hace unos días.

-¿Pero no crees que ya somos tus amigas? -preguntó Ayame abrazando a Yukiko.

-Eso creo... -dijo Yukiko algo incómoda.

-Bien, creo que podemos comenzar. -contestó Marina. -Mi madre y yo vamos a barrer las hojas y a pintar parte del frente.

-Yo arreglaré los tazones de frutas y el decorado. -contestó Ayame. -Y Yukiko será el atractivo visual.

-¿Eh? -preguntó Marina. -¿El atractivo visual?

-Supongo que esa era tu idea cuando dijiste acerca de firmar autógrafos... -contestó Yukiko sonriente, aunque con un semblante no muy convencido.

-Ya entiendo... -dijo Marina. -Entonces, manos a la obra.

En ese preciso instante, Marina y su madre comenzaron a limpiar el terreno, y a colocar un poco de pintura para disimular los pedazos de pintura que se estaban cayendo ya. Mientras tanto, Ayame y Yukiko comenzaron a arreglar un poco el interior. En realidad no necesitaba un cambio radical puesto que el interior estaba bastante cuidado, aunque quizás necesitaba un toque más natural.

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer nosotras? -preguntó Yukiko.

-Esto. -comentó Ayame mostrando la foto del arreglo que había hecho.

-¡Increíble! ¿Lo hiciste tú sola?

-Así es, es algo que mi madre me enseñó. -contestó Ayame.

-Increíble. Quisiera que me enseñaras a hacer algo como eso.

-Es muy simple. -comentó Ayame.

En ese instante tomó la primera mesa y comenzó a acomodar las frutas y varios tazones.

-Solo tienes que elegir la mejor fruta disponible. -dijo mientras tomaba un durazno. -¿Hueles esto?

-Sí... -dijo Yukiko. -Y su color...

-Así es. Y si se coloca adecuadamente, puede hacer un lindo centro de mesa para el mostrador.

Ayame y Yukiko comenzaron a armar los arreglos. En eso Fluffy sale del bolso y comienza a saltar hacia los pies de Yukiko.

-¡Qué lindo conejito! -gritó Yukiko con tal alegría. -¡Y tiene una mancha con forma de corazón!

-¡Ah! ¡Fluffy! -gritó Ayame asustada al ver al hada.

-¿Es tuyo? -preguntó Yukiko tomando a Fluffy entre sus brazos. -Es un nombre muy bonito, y mira, es tan esponjadito...

-Si supieras que no es tan tierno como crees… -dijo Ayame en voz baja.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-¡No! ¡Nada! ¿Qué te parece si hacemos más arreglos? Esta fruta alcanzará para 2 tazones más.

Así, todas las chicas trabajaron juntas para poder abrir el restaurante a tiempo, invitando a toda la gente a comer. No solo pintaron el exterior, sino también parte del interior. Cambiaron cortinas y manteles, colgaron plantas en las ventanas y colocaron tazones con fruta para que la gente pudiese degustar como cortesía del local. Algo que las chicas no esperaban era que Yukiko, al ver a la gente llegar al lugar, comenzó a actuar de anfitriona, echando un poco a perder el plan de Ayame. Pero bueno, lo importante fue que la presencia de Yukiko hizo que la gente llegara al lugar, haciendo incluso que muchos tuvieran que comer en mesas que improvisadamente colocaban afuera, y otros más tuvieran que irse por no encontrar mesas disponibles.

Al terminar la jornada, las tres chicas terminaron totalmente exhaustas, pero con la satisfacción de haber ayudado a una de ellas. De pronto, en la noche, llegó el mismo auto que se había estacionado en la mañana.

-¡Ah! -gritó Yukiko. -Ya vinieron a buscarme. ¡Nos vemos!

-¿No vas a quedarte a tomar algo? -preguntó Marina.

-No, y disculpa mucho mi descortesía. -dijo Yukiko corriendo hacia el carro. -¡Nos vemos el lunes en clases!

-Esta niña... -dijo Marina. -Hace unos días me dijo que quería tener amigas, pero...

-Supongo que será simpática a su manera. -contestó Ayame. -Al menos lo es a simple vista.

-Debe ser...

-Hey, Ayame... -habló Fluffy desde dentro del bolso.

-¡Fluffy! -gritó Ayame. -¡No debes hablar en público!

-No te preocupes Ayame. -contestó Marina. -Mi mamá fue a descansar, no se escucha nada desde allí.

-Entonces escucha-pyon. -dijo el hada. -Si mi instinto no me falla, esa chica que estaba con ustedes es una Precure-pyon.

-¿Qué? -gritó Ayame. -¿Una Precure? ¿Y por qué no me dijiste antes?

-No quería que me regañaras por hablar en público... -dijo Fluffy escondiéndose de nuevo en el bolso.

-Qué más da... -contestó Ayame. -Creo que tendremos que verla el lunes.

-Esto... -dijo Marina agachando la mirada. -Hablando de las Precure... yo...

Pero la plática de ambas chicas resultó interrumpida cuando un a túnica oscura que le cubría la cabeza y llevando una bola de cristal en la mano, dejando ver únicamente una especie de ojos pero que no dejaba ver su rostro. Marina se levantó y dijo:

-Lo siento, señor. Pero ya cerramos por hoy, le pediré que se retire.

-Así que este es el punto de reunión de las Precure... -contestó el sujeto.

-¡Puzzle! -gritó Ayame levantándose de su asiento al escuchar a aquel señor.

-Felicidades. Has acertado.

El sujeto puso una semilla en el piso, y esta se enterró por arte de magia desapareciendo.

-Kawaita, vive a través de la energía vital de todo lo que está a tu alrededor. -contestó el sujeto con el mismo tono de voz con el que hablaba normalmente.

El suelo comenzó a temblar a medida que el restaurante y varias casas de alrededor se convirtieron en arena. El temblor provocó que la frágil estructura hecha de arena del restaurante se viniera hacia abajo cubriendo a ambas chicas. Al salir éstas de la arena, vieron como un enorme monstruo parecido a un árbol pero con forma de araña.

-¿Qué es eso? -gritó Marina. -¿Qué le pasó al restaurante? ¿Y mi mamá?

-Todo se convirtió en arena-pyon. -gritó Fluffy.

-¿Qué?

-Sí. -contestó Ayame sosteniendo su celular de color rosa. -Y no regresarán a la normalidad si no hacemos nada. ¡Precure! ¡Revitalize!

De un momento a otro Ayame se convirtió en Cure Strawberry, y corrió hacia el Kawaita. Sin embargo éste comenzó a lanzar unos "escupitajos" que parecían ser seda. Strawberry pudo sortear varios de los disparos de seda, pero al saltar para intentar atacar al Kawaita, éste lanzó otro disparo de seda que impactó sobre ella, convirtiéndose en una telaraña que la envolvió por completo, cayendo al suelo sin moverse.

-¡Ayame! -gritó Marina al ver a su amiga en peligro.

-¡Kawaita! -gritó el monstruo alzando su cabeza como si estuviese orgulloso de su logro.

-No puedo... moverme... -gritó Strawberry, lanzando un pequeño quejido de dolor al notar que la telaraña que la envolvía comenzaba a estrujarla.

-¡Tienes que ayudarla-pyon! -gritó Fluffy a Marina.

-¡Pero yo...! -gritó Marina algo nerviosa.

-¡Si no lo haces, Ayame saldrá lastimada y todo esto será un desierto el resto de nuestras vidas-pyon! -gritó el conejo.

-¡Por favor... Marina! -gritó Strawberry intentando liberarse de aquella trampa mortal. -¡Sólo tú puedes hacerlo...!

-Ayame... -dijo Marina en voz baja.

"_Si realmente crees que nadie más puede hacer eso que tú dices, entonces hazlo. Si es algo de lo que depende mucha gente, entonces con más razón debes hacerlo."_

Marina recordó las palabras de su madre con tal resonancia en su cabeza.

-Tiene razón. -contestó. -Hemos trabajado mucho para darle un pequeño retoque al restaurante... Es lo único que tenemos... ¡No quiero que se desintegre algo en lo que hemos luchado tanto! ¡Fluffy! ¡Quiero ser una Precure!

-¡Ese es el espíritu-pyon! -gritó Fluffy, formando una pequeña luz desde su lomo en forma de corazón, del cual salió un pequeño celular color azul.

-¡Precure! ¡Revitalize! -gritó Marina sosteniendo con fuerza aquel celular.

Así, Marina terminó, después de algunos segundos de transformación, en aparecer de nuevo como Cure Breeze.

-¡Estoy aquí para defender la semilla del reino verde! ¡Soy Cure Breeze! -gritó la nueva Precure.

Breeze era más ágil que Strawberry corriendo, y eso lo demostraba al esquivar sin mucho problema los ataques del Kawaita hasta llegar a donde se encontraba su amiga. Allí, Breeze lanzó una patada hacia aquella telaraña, rompiéndola al instante.

-¡Breeze! -gritó Strawberry contenta al verse liberada de aquella trampa.

-Perdóname, Strawberry. -contestó Breeze dándole la mano para que su amiga se incorporara.

-No pasa nada. -contestó. -¿Qué te parece si nos encargamos de ese Kawaita?

-Excelente idea. -contestó Breeze con una mueca macabra en su rostro.

-¿Kawaita? -preguntó el monstruo un poco confundido.

Las dos Precure corrieron hacia el Kawaita, defendiéndose éste con sus disparos de telarañas, los cuales las chicas pudieron esquivar algunas, mientras que otras las desintegraron a base de golpes de puño. Pero al notar que los disparos eran constantes y parecían infinitos, a Breeze se le ocurrió una extraña pero eficaz idea.

-¡Strawberry! -gritó. -¡Haré de señuelo mientras tú lo atacas!

-¡De acuerdo!

Breeze se puso adelante y comenzó a correr hacia el Kawaita, haciendo que éste intentara atacarla con esas telarañas. Uno tras otro logró esquivar varias, y las que de plano intentaron impactar hacia ella las logró detener a golpes de puños y patadas casi voladoras. En eso, Strawberry apareció por atrás, saliendo libre de los ataques del monstruo e impactando directamente con un fuerte puñetazo que hizo que el Kawaite inclusive se fuera de espaldas, haciendo imposible ponerse de pie.

-¡Eso es-pyon! -gritó Fluffy. -¡Ahora es su oportunidad-pyon!

-¡Precure! ¡Breeze Tidal Wave! -gritó Breeze, a lo que secundó Strawberry con su "Precure Strawberry Spray".

Ambos ataques se combinaron, un maremoto con un disparo de ataque color rosa, dando como resultado una combinación nunca antes vista, vistosa y por demás potente, el cual envolvió al Kawaita desintegrándolo en el acto, soltando una pequeña semilla purificada.

-Justo como lo predije. -contestó aquel sujeto extraño desapareciendo en ese mismo instante.

Después de haber restaurado todo a su normalidad, Marina le hizo una pequeña confesión a Ayame acerca del por qué había rechazado en un principio ser una Precure.

-Tenía miedo. -le dijo.

-¿Miedo?

-Sí... -dijo Marina intentando excusarse, aunque no parecía del todo convencida de sus palabras. -En parte es cierto que el negocio de la familia y mis prácticas de natación me absorbían la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero aun no lograba comprender todo eso de los Kawaita y el desierto y eso... Ahora sé que si sigo huyendo, todos a los que quiero sufrirán mucho, y no quisiera que les pasara nada... Como a ti, Ayame.

-¡No te preocupes! -contestó Ayame dándole un fuerte abrazo a su amiga. -¡Sabía que estaríamos juntas en esto!

-¡Entonces es perfecto-pyon! -gritó Fluffy. -¡Ya tenemos dos Precure, y solo faltan tres más-pyon!

-Una pregunta, Fluffy... -dijo Marina observando a su alrededor, con el restaurante cerrado. -¿Por qué el restaurante se ve más colorido?

-¡Cierto! -gritó Ayame. -¡Se ve mejor que como lo habíamos dejado antes!

El restaurante parecía ser un local totalmente nuevo. Cortinas cambiadas y limpias, una barra de ensaladas que no estaba allí, además de macetas con plantas nuevas que adornaban la entrada y un candelabro que pendía desde la mitad del techo.

-Bueno... no sé cómo explicarlo-pyon... -dijo Fluffy. -Pero las semillas de los Kawaita purificados dan vida en el lugar donde se entierran.

-Interesante... -dijo Ayame sorprendida con la explicación del conejo.

-Bien Ayame. -contestó Marina. -Ya es tarde, deberías ir a casa.

Minutos antes, justo cuando Yukiko abordó el automóvil que la llevaría directamente a casa, muchas cosas pasaban por la mente de la joven. Quizás, el imaginar que sin pedir nada a cambio, dos chicas que apenas acababa de conocer de la escuela se estaban convirtiendo en lo que podrían ser sus mejores amigas.

-Oye, Phillip-san... -dijo aquella chica.

-Dígame, señorita Okada.

Yukiko se quedó callada. Tal vez no era el momento ni el lugar ideales para abrir sus preocupaciones.

-Nada, disculpa. Mejor vámonos a casa.

-Como usted ordene, señorita Okada.

_Continuará..._


End file.
